The Other Side of Things
by corpsedollie
Summary: Sakura is happily engaged to the successful and debonair Sasuke Uchiha. Everything was perfect utnill out of nowhere a spirit appears that only Sakura can see. Rated M for In case. AU. Pairing Sasuke and Sakura to change. 500 word chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of Things

Chapter 1

By corpsedollie

The young boy seemed a little bit terrified. His knees were shaking and his big brown eyes were as wide as saucers as observed every and any movement Sakura was making.

Being a first timer at the doctor was something he should not have been afraid of and fear at all cost. He has been told so a million times before but he still loved to formulate his own opinion of people he has never met before

"So Sota, how are you feeling today?" Sakura asked with a genuinely true and friendly smile graced her face.

The little boy fiddled with his fingers at a faster pace breaking eye contact for the first time from Sakura's emerald orbs

"Come on Sota. Don't be shy. See, the doctor won't hurt you" the mother encouraged the 5 year old.

Sakura got up from her chair that faced the patients and walked around her desk to kneel at Sota's side. She grabbed the little boy's hands into her own warm and soft hands and gained his eye contact again.

"I won't hurt you. I promise" Sakura said with a reassuring smile. "So let's see what we can do for you today?"

Sota nodded slightly.

"Okay then. I can see you are a big boy already" as she walked to her examination bed and motioned for the little boy to sit on it and for her to start her procedures of checking up on her patient…

…

Sakura signed the prescription of with her signature before handing the piece of paper to the now happier then worried mom "Please make sure that he takes one dosage of the antibiotic three times a day and if you don't see an improvement, please come back to see me"

Sakura got to her feet to hand the little Sota that seemed a lot more relieved as well a lollipop. He seemed even happier when he received the lollipop as he embraced Sakura's legs in a tight hug

"Thank you Sakuwa-san" Sota said and soon the little boy left with his mother hand in hand.

Sakura was about to sit down and call in for the next patient when a sweet scent of a musky cologne filled her nostril followed by the sight of a man with jet black hair dressed in a very expensive business suite

"Should I be worried?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Ha-ha" Sakura said with a manipulated smile back "You can worry only if you feel he is a threat" Sakura joked along "But he will be disappointed to find out that my heart belongs to someone else"

"This man sounds like a keeper?" Sasuke said, moving closer to the pinkette

"Oh yes. He is devilishly handsome, gorgous eye, sexy lips and a great personality but can be an ass sometimes" Sakura said laying the bait

"Heeeeeey"

Sakura giggled at his response before getting up from her chair and kiss her soon-to-be husband hello.

"You are very amusing, Mr Uchiha" Sakura said looking into the raven orbs

"And you are too, Future Mrs Uchiha" Sasuke said as he pecked Sakura's forehead with his warm lips

**A/N: Yes. Yes. How dare I write another fanfiction when I have not even finished my others. But let me tell you that I have had this plot-kitty (I don't like bunnies) hovering in my mind for nearly 4 months now. I needed to fabricated and I so I did.**

**Another thing! This series will take a dark twists in the future. But I need to place a back ground first**

**And also: This will be a challenge for me to have a fanfiction written where every chapter (Besides for the A/N) should be between 500-600 words. I need to describe as much as possible in as little words as possible. So please bear with me**

AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Side of Things**

**Chapter 2**

**By corpsedollie**

"So, how was your day?" Sakura asked, taking a sip from her wine glass to have the sweet taste fill the inside of her mouth and slide down her throat.

Sasuke closed his menu before resting back in his chair "It was better than expected. For some reason people believe it's the appropriate time to lawyer-up during this season of Christmas. But I am not complaining" Sasuke said as he too also took a sip from his glass of wine.

Sasuke was very fortunate to have been head of the lawyer firm which his family owned. Not that the name itself was intimidating but Sasuke himself was a lawyer to be reckoned with. He could make a psychopath look like a saint. He was just that good.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I wish people would be more careful during Christmas times but it's like they behave even worse during these times" Sakura said as she took another sip of her wine, trying to forget the fact that during Christmas times people are a lot more reckless which makes for a very full and busy hospital to maintain.

Sakura placed her hands on the table which was quickly grabbed by Sasuke's hands. His fingers were warm. It's like she could place her fingers in his hands and just rest it there forever. It was one of the reasons why she loved him.

His thumb traced the finger containing the engagement ring he placed about a month ago. The motion gave Sakura goose bumps. She truly felt lucky to be with a man as nice as him

"Let's forget about it for tonight. Tonight your mind and body belongs to me" Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's other hand into his own. His face seemed somewhat more relaxed and sincere. But his black shaded eyes were those of lust.

"Don't you worry mister? It belonged to you ever since we met" Sakura said

Before they knew, it their orders arrived and they could finish their dinners soon with the delight of the occasional conversation that started up and the giggles of each other's jokes as the wine intake made them rather merry.

Sasuke admitted that there was one more stop that they had to make before they could go home and enjoy each other's company which was code for fooling around.

…..

Sasuke drove into an area that seemed a bit abandoned. The street lights dimly lighted some of the features of the area. It felt dangerous with the tall buildings shadowing the street so pitch black darkness. The area made Sakura felt very uneasy and unwanted.

"Sasuke-kun. What are we doing here?" Sakura asked as he pressed the break petal on the car to bring it to a standstill.

"Oh don't worry. I just need to drop something of here quickly for client. It will be quick" Sasuke was already leaving the car as he said so giving Sakura almost no time to respond

Sakura sank lower in her seat as to not be easily spotted if someone were to walk on by. She watched as her fiancé made his way to one of the buildings that seemed to be the type of building that only extremely poor people that have no income would live. She was not pleased by this stop at all and she hoped and prayed that Sasuke would hurry his ass back to the car so that they could go home and hopefully (emphasis on the hopefully) have a good night

A/N: Another chapter done and the words were 594 (Besides for this A/N) . I nearly hit my limit.

I hope you all like and please leave a review.


End file.
